The Break-Up
by Sky Full of Stars21
Summary: <html><head></head>Stevie and Zander seem to have a good relationship until...Molly appears.</html>
1. The incident

**So this one is actually a story and not a one shot. But it will be short and will have a few chapters. Hope you enjoy anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters. **

"Hey Zander?"

"Yes baby?" Zander responded.

"Don't call me that." Stevie said as she punched him lightly.

They had been both dating for 5 months and they were enjoying their lives. At first they didn't want to get together because they thought it would affect the band, but they were wrong. If anything it helped the band. Zander taught Stevie how to play more instruments and they both pulled all nighters to write awesome songs for the band.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hang out yesterday. Like I said I was studying for the History test. On the bright side I think I aced it"

"Ehh it's alright. Education is important. An A on a history test. Aww my smart little Stevie" Zander kissing her on the head.

Stevie rolled her eyes as she closed her locker.

"I can hang out today though. Wanna go see a movie afterschool?"

"Sure anything you'd like. I'll meet you at our table after 9th period and then well head out."

"Cool" Stevie answered.

As they walked off holding hands heading to class. Zander's classroom was the closest so he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek saying,

"See you later, Steves" and walked into his class.

As Stevie was about to walk into Chemistry class Kacey stopped her.

"Kacey what are you doing we are gonna be late to class?"

"Relax. We are only two steps from the classroom. Anyways, what do you think of going afterschool with me to pick out an outfit for the school dance."

"Kacey...the school dance is in 3 months" Stevie told her.

"Not nearly enough time" Kacey responded.

Stevie shook her head as she walked into the classroom.

"Even if I wanted to go through... such pain, I can't. I promised Zander we'd go to the movies afterschool."

"Ditch him! I mean you guys are such a great couple. You don't need to spend every minute together" Kacey insisted.

"No I already did it to him once I'm not doing it to him again. He's so nice he doesn't deserve being ditched by me everyday"

"Fine. Fine. Lets start this lab" Kacey said as she walked into the room.

**Time skip**

Zander walked over to Gravity 5's table and sat down.

"I hope Stevie gets here soon." he said aloud while looking at his phone checking to see if Stevie had texted him.

As he said that Molly walked over to the table.

"Hey Zander"

"Hi Molly"

"Can I sit here?"

"Umm ok sure."

Zander kept scrolling through his phone and meanwhile Molly moved closer.

"So what are you up to?" Molly said.

"Just waiting for Stevie" Zander said then went back to his phone.

"Why are you dating her?" Molly blurted out.

"Umm..that was a bit random, but obviously because I like her..."

"But there are so many pretty girls who like you. Why did you choose Stevie. Come on you could do better." Molly said while poking Zander. He realized how close Molly was and moved away.

"I'm happy with Stevie. Theres no one better than her. and i can tell you so many reasons why. For example, her smile. It can light up a room easily. It warms my heart just to look at her. Her eyes and how they lit up when she's excited or really happy or how she-" Zander said very enamored right before Molly interrupted him.

"I didn't come here to listen about Stevie. Ew. I came here to tell you that you should leave Stevie. I mean she can be such a nuisance sometimes. Don't you think?" Molly slid closer to Zander.

"Stop it. I won't let you talk about my girlfriend that way."

"Zander snap back to reality. Take a look of who you really could have" Molly said oddly seductive.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Zander asked confused.

Kacey ran up to Stevie as she was closing her locker.

"Stevie!"

"Oh hey Kacey" Stevie greeted her with a smile.

"I just saw Zander at the lunch table"

"Yup I'm suppose to meet him there right about... now" Stevie laughed and started walking.

"Yea, but he was with...Molly"

"What? What is he doing with her?" Stevie raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know I just saw Molly walking over there and talking to Zander. She's really close to him by the way. You

need to get there before she tries something on him. I don't trust Molly" Kacey shook her head.

"That stupid Perf. What does she want?" Stevie tightened her fist.

Stevie kept walking out straight to the courtyard. She was ready to slam a Perf but stopped with horror as she saw Zander...and Molly...No No this cant be? she thought. Zander had his arms around Molly and they were….no! They couldn't be kissing.

"ZANDER!?" Stevie yelled.


	2. She doesn't believe Zander

**Hey guys here's the next part of this Zevie story. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to rock. I do not own the characters in this story. **

Stevie kept walking out straight to the courtyard. She was ready to slam a Perf but stopped with horror as she saw Zander...and Molly...No No this cant be? she thought. Zander had his arms around Molly and they were….no! They couldn't be kissing.

"ZANDER!?" Stevie yelled.

"Stevie...listen I -" Stevie started backing away. She couldn't believe what she saw. She couldn't believe her world was crashing.

"No you have nothing to explain I saw everything"

Stevie ran back into the school as Zander called out.

"STEVIE!"

Stevie didn't know where to go so she decided to lock herself in the band room.

A few minutes later Zander knocked on the door.

"Stevie we need to talk."

"No" she yelled back.

"What you saw was a total misunderstanding"

"No! Our relationship was a total misunderstanding"

"Stevie please don't say that. I'll explain just let me in"

"Never" She said as she threw a pillow to the door.

Silence came from the door

"Great he left" She threw a pillow over her head. She just wanted to yell and be left alone.

"Ha you forgot to lock this door" Zander said triumphantly as he came though the back door.

"Zander! Get out!"

Zander walked over and tried to hold Stevie's hands but she tried so hard to pull herself away.

"Just let me talk. It wasn't like that. I didn't kiss Molly she-" Stevie interrupted.

"Shut up! We're through. Now get out of here before I introduce my bass to your face"

"We need to talk about this. I need to explain this so I can fix us" Zander pleaded.

"There is no more we and there is no more us and there's nothing to talk about!" Stevie yelled back.

And with that she grabbed Zander's hands and twisted them behind his back.

"Ow you're hurting me"

"Should have thought about that before you hurt me" Stevie said as she kicked him out of the door.

She locked both doors and sat down on the couch. And for the first time in many years Stevie started crying. Cried as flashbacks of their relationship in her head. Stevie stayed in the band room for the rest of the afternoon and finally left at about 8 at night and headed to her house. When she arrived at her house her mom rushed to her.

"Stevie? Where were you? I was worried sick! Your boyfriend came by like four times looking for you. We were about to send out a search party."

"Mom I'm fine. In not in the mood. I'll be in my room"

Stevie sadly walked up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She didn't want to continue crying but she couldn't contain her tears. She paced around her room and realized that everything reminded her of Zander. The ukulele, her guitar, the stuffed monkey... everything. She started taking everything down and placed it in her closet where she couldn't see them. As she walked back to her bed she saw the photograph on her nightstand. It was a picture of Zander and her hugging and smiling at the park with a swing set in the background. She sighed as she took the frame and turned it around so she couldn't see the picture and laid it back down on the nightstand and crawled in her bed.

She walked around her room and finally stopped at her window. She looked out and saw that it was raining really hard. This brought back memories of when she first kissed Zander. They were enjoying a nice picnic at the park when it suddenly started to rain. They ran in the rain holding hands trying to find shelter. They finally decided to hide under a playground canopy. There Stevie made fun of how Zander was so careless he forgot to check the weather for the date. After they laughed and continued staring at the pouring rain they talked about how great it was to have each other by their side and then both leaned in and kissed. A knocking on her window interrupted her flashback. Her brother always sneaked out and came climbing in Stevie's room.

She was about to open the window when she realized who actually was outside her window.

"Zander? What the heck are you doing"

Zander was drenched in water. He was shivering so hard it was hard for him to speak.

"I...c-came tt-to apologize."

"St-Stevie, c-can you let me in. P-please. I w-want to explain."

Stevie was still very hurt of what Zander had done to her that she really didn't want to let him in.

"No. I'm not gonna let you in. Not after what you did."

"Which is why I came here to explain. I didn't do anything. Just let me explain. If I had done anything do you think I would be here standing in the rain. Soaking wet."

"I don't believe you. Zander just get outta here. I don't wanna see you. If I could I would never ever speak to you or see you again."

"Stevie...that hurts. I-I...I seriously didn't do anything."

"Zander! Just go away!"

Stevie closed the curtains and sat back down on her bed. She hoped to keep her mind off Zander by doing

homework, but it didn't work. She heard Zander sneezing and coughing in the rain on her balcony. She couldn't help it. She just didn't want to leave to him out in the cold rain. After all he could die from pneumonia. She opened the curtains and there was Zander was sitting in the rain staring at the window. His face lit up when he saw Stevie.

"Stevie!" He said.

Stevie started opening the window. "I can't leave you out here. I'm just not that mean. You can stay here sitting in this corner, but do not try to say anything to me.

"But Stevie..-" he started to say.

"Shut it. I don't wanna hear it." She said as she handed him a towel. Zander put his head down as he grabbed the towel and wrapped himself with it.

"Fine. As long as I get to be here with you alone. He walked in and sat next to Stevie's bed. Zander started remembering how he say in the exact same spot just a few weeks ago. Stevie and him were having fun playing with instruments. Together they wrote many silly songs. Like "Cookies oh delicious Chocolate chip cookies" The song he especially remembered they sang together was "Two heads are better than one" They were so into the music and busy smiling at each other that they didn't realize Stevie's mom was at the door. She said that they sounded amazing and maybe could become a famous duo in the future. Zander sighed as he went back to reality.

He was sitting next to Stevie who was completely ignoring him. He didn't want it be like that. He decided that he would tell her even if that meant she would stop him halfway. He knew her. She was stubborn she wasn't going to let him talk but he just had to keep talking.

"Stevie, I didn't do anything." He blurted.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." She said.

"I didn't kiss Molly. She kissed me!"

"Shut up."

"I didn't kiss her Stevie."

Stevie pushed her textbook to the side and stood up.

"I saw you you kissing her back. I saw that you had your arms around her. After all of that how do you expect me to believe that you didn't kiss her, Zander? " Stevie yelled.

"It was a stupid trick, Stevie. She wanted to do this on me. Trust me."

"I can't. What if you're lying to me? Give me one good reason to believe you."

"Because I love you, Stevie."

Stevie stopped breathing for 2 seconds.

"Get out of my house, Zander." She almost whispered.

"What?" Zander asked confused.

"Get out of my house." She said louder.

Zander looked to the ground and left sadly out the door and Stevie locked it behind him then slumped down on the floor and started crying again. Did he really love her? Then why did he do it.


	3. The Fight

**Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy :) **

The next day Stevie walked into the band room. She wasn't gonna let Zander stop her from doing something she loved being in the band and playing music.

"Stevie, you're here!" Nelson exclaimed.

"Of course I'm here. Alright let's get this rehearsal started." Stevie said. She grabbed her bass and was about to get in position when she noticed Zander wasn't there.

"Uhh where's Zander?"

"We have no idea. Maybe he's just late." Kevin said while shrugging.

"Zander's never late to a band meeting." Stevie replied. _Where could he be?_ She wondered.

"Ummm I'm gonna go get some water. Anybody want anything?" Stevie asked.

"Cookies" Kevin yelled.

"Chocolate milk" said Nelson

"Can you get me a tea?" Kacey asked.

"Right away." Stevie said half smiling.

As she walked back from the store carrying all the things, she heard the Perfs talking in the bathroom.

"Yes. My plan has worked as I wanted. Little ol' Stevie thinks that Zander cheated on her with me." Molly said.

"Wait so he didn't kiss you?" asked another voice.

"Oh no. You think Zander was going to kiss me. He loves that stupid smoothie girl too much. Just before it happened he kept talking about her. It is all pretty disgusting actually."

"So how did you do it."

"Simple. I just surprised him. I knew that Stevie was going to walk up at any moment. So i waited to see that she was coming and I pulled his hands on my waist and kissed him. So from a different angle it looked like Zander was enjoying that kiss."

"So what exactly was the point?"

"Oh don't be silly. Come on. The point is obvious. Stevie gets angry at Zander. Check. Zander will become depressed. Check. Sooner or later he'll be too sad to want to be in the band and then he'll leave. Gravity 5 will be no more and Kacey will come crawling back to us. And maybe I'll even get to keep Zander for myself in the end." Molly said and laughed evilly.

"Wow. That is the perfect plan."

"I know. Now we just need to let it unfold."

Stevie dropped the things she was carrying and pushed the door open.

"You're plan won't work anymore." Stevie said gritting her teeth.

"Stevie!" Molly yelled.

"That's right. I heard the whole thing and now you're gonna pay."

She jumped on top of Molly and dropped her to the ground. Then slapped her and punched her.

"You little, witch" Molly yelled.

"Never mess with me!" Just as she was about to go at her again Kacey walked in.

"I thought I heard you, Stevie. What the hell is going on here?"

"She tricked me. She made me break up with Zander!" She was ready to punch her, but Kacey held her back.

"No. Stevie you can't solve problems like this. As much as I would love to see you hurt her…" She glared at Molly. "You have to be the bigger person and walk way"

Stevie put her fist down.

"Fine! But don't think I won't get back at you another way!" She warned and walked away.

Back in the band room Stevie walked back and forth.

"He'll never forgive me. He's not even coming to practice. He's going to avoid and hate me forever. How could I be so stupid? He won't forgive this. I lost him. I don't—"

Kacey held on to Stevie and shook her.

"Calm down. You're freaking me out. Relax. Zander will come. Just wait."

Suddenly, Zander walked though the door looking bummed out.

"Hey guys. Sorry Im late. I just needed- "

Stevie ran to him and hugged him

"I am so so so sorry, Zander. I was a terrible person to you. Im so sorry that I didn't believe you." For a second, Zander just stood there then he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I heard Molly. She was trying to break us up. You were right. Please forgive me, Zander." Stevie's eyes filled with tears.

Zander pushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I forgive you. I'm just glad you're here with me now" He smiled.

"Just promise me that next time you'll believe me. Trust is what we should always have."

"I promise." Stevie said and hugged him again.

"Well now that thats fixed." Stevie said wiping her tears away. She grabbed her bass and held it like a weapon.

"Time to teach a perf a lesson about not messing with me!" She yelled.

"Woah wait stop." Zander said grabbing her bass and setting it down.

"I have a better idea."

They walked out into the parking lot.

"1…2….3…GO!"

Together Zander and Stevie egged Molly's car over and over. Soon her car was covered in yellow yolk.

Zander high fives Stevie.

"A masterpiece. I think we make quite the team, my dear Stevie."

Stevie grabbed him and brought him closer to her.

"Yup. We sure do." And with that she kissed him. When they parted they heard a yell.

"What the hell happened to my car?" Molly yelled.

"Time to leave!" Zander said. He grabbed Stevie's hand and they ran way laughing. Never mess with the amazing couple, Zander thought to himself and smiled.

**Sorry guys, but I think that's the last How To Rock fanfic I'm going to write. I hoped you liked them though and thanks for reading them. **


End file.
